There has been known an apparatus for a diesel hybrid vehicle, the apparatus using, when the vehicle is started, a motor to drive the vehicle and engaging a clutch to associatively rotate the diesel engine (see the following Patent Document 1, for example). Such an apparatus can further improve warm-up performance by closing an exhaust valve during an associative rotation of the diesel engine.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-324442